1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a lighting kit for adapting incandescent downlights to high efficiency, high power factor compact fluorescent lighting, permanently wired.
2. Description of Related Art
Many current retro-fit kits for adapting incandescent downlights to fluorescent incorporate a screw in type adaptor which would screw into an existing medium base socket and also employ low efficiency and low power factor magnetic ballasts. The disadvantages of such retro-fit adaptors is that they are easily removed and replaced back with incandescent lighting which defeats the original energy efficiency purpose. Other disadvantages of other devices are difficulty in wiring because the entire fixture must be completely disassembled and replaced with all new components. Existing retro-fit kits which involve a fluorescent ballast either locate it outside the recessed can, multiplying the difficulty of installation, or above the lampholder, reducing ballast heat dissipation and resulting in shorter ballast and lamp life.